Is he alive?
by Cherry Blossom Pie
Summary: Is Sirius Black alive after all? The revised "epilogue" to Order of the Phoenix. Please review!
1. Surprise

Surprise

**Surprise**

Harry watched Hedwig fly off to deliver his message to Sirius. But, he knew that Sirius was already dead, and that Hedwig was on a never ending journey. Maybe he should call her back. But no, she was smart enough to come back on her own after searching fruitlessly. Harry trudged back to the Gryffindor tower, his heart heavy, and thoughts of what Dumbledore had said to him flew around his brain like irritating mosquitoes.

"Harry, Harry!" called Hermione from the common room. Ron was sitting next to her, examining his arms, where the brains had attacked him.

"What?" asked Harry tiredly.

"Mate, you're going to have to start your normal life again," said Ron, looking up. "Look, even my bruises have started healing."

"He's right for once, Harry. You really need to stop moping around. It's bad for your health. You haven't eaten for two days."

Harry sighed and looked at his two friends. "I'm going to sleep."

"Hey! What kind of reaction was that?" Ron shouted. Some small first years looked at him with frightened eyes.

"Leave him alone. He'll get over it sooner or later. Harry, don't forget to finish your homework!" called Hermione. Ron didn't shout anymore, but muttered some very rude words under his breath.

Harry sat on his bed, looking out at the starry sky. He had no plans to do his homework. He wondered where Sirius was now. Harry was scared to sleep, for fear that his dreams would come back again, dreams of that dreadful corridor, dreams that had caused everything. But he soon drifted off to sleep, though, miraculously, he had none of those dreams.

The next day was dreary, matching Harry's mood. Luna, Neville, and Ginny glanced at him sympathetically when he passed them. He was in no mood to eat, but went to the great hall in case Ron and Hermione started worrying about him.

Hermione poked him hard when the owls came in, dripping with muddy rain. Harry didn't look up, since he knew Hedwig wouldn't return until she had searched everywhere for Sirius.

"Ouch! Blimey, Hermione, do you always poke people that hard?"

"Sorry, but look! Hedwig's here!"

Harry stared at the snowy owl. Definitely Hedwig. She dropped a wet envelope on his empty plate and flew off.

Harry's hands trembled as he reached for the envelope. He opened it and read. The writing was familiar and comfortable, but what it said was the biggest surprise of all. He could only gape at the words, mixed emotions in his mind.

I hope you liked it! The next chapter is coming soon!


	2. What Happened?

>What Happened?

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione waved her hand in front of his face.

"Whoa, he's had a seizure or something!" Ron grabbed the letter. "Looks like this is the cause of all of it."

In messy handwriting, as if the writer was being pursued, were the words,

I am not dead. Hiding.

Snuffles

Hermione gasped. "I don't believe it! Isn't he dead? This must be an evil joke of some kind!"

Harry snapped out of his trance, unaware that Dumbledore was watching him with amusement, his blue eyes twinkling. "Give that back!" He snatched the parchment away and read it over greedily.

"Harry, you'd best not believe it now-" started Hermione.

Ron slapped a hand over her mouth. "It'll cheer him up though," he hissed, "so shut up!" Hermione nodded, understanding.

Harry got up, excited. "I'll go find him!"

"No!" shouted Hermione and Ron.

"Harry, are you completely stupid?" asked Ron.

"Yes, remember the last time you tried to find him?" reminded Hermione. "He got killed! Or almost was," she amended, gesturing to the soggy parchment.

Harry sat back down, dulled by the thought. "I guess I'll just have to wait then," he muttered.

Ron and Hermione exchanged high fives behind his back.

"But if he doesn't send me anything in a week, then I will go find him."

Ron's and Hermione's faces fell and they exchanged a worried glance.

"Well, you have to go back to the Dursleys' soon," reminded Ron. "But we'll see if you can come to our home during summer. Mum really wants to feed you. She keeps talking about how skinny you are."

Harry groaned. He really wished he could escape from the Dursleys. But Ron's promise of spending half of summer with the Weasleys made is slightly better.

He read the letter again. It made him really want to see Sirius again.

Ron patted him on the shoulder. "He's still alive. Great, eh?"

Harry nodded, but the bad things that had happened this year were still haunting him. Umbridge, Fred and George's escape, and most importantly, the appearance of Voldemort. He knew that peace was only temporary until the powerful Dark wizard would be defeated. It seemed too good and out of place that Sirius was alive. Too good to believe, that's what it was. The proof would come whether or not someone was playing a prank on him next week, the last week before Harry would leave Hogwarts.


	3. I'm Going to Find Him

Surprise

**I'm Going to Find Him**

"Another one?" asked Harry in disbelief. The yellow parchment from Hedwig was in his lap, just inside of his waiting period for Sirius's next reply. He was at the Dursleys' house again, but that hadn't stopped him from getting the letters. This time, the writing was neat, and seemed that the person writing had thought a great deal about the words.

Harry, I know you want to find me, but I'm perfectly fine. I'm under Dumbledore's protection, and you know how careful Dumbledore is. Do not reply. I will see you soon. Dumbledore has alerted me to how you will be going to the Weasleys'. Don't worry. I will keep an eye on you. I always do.

Snuffles

Harry sighed. Looking for Sirius would've been fun. All the Dursleys had done was pass him food, once again treating him like he wasn't alive.

A soft knock on his door startled him. Then, he remembered. Dumbledore! He said he was coming today! He quickly started throwing clothes into his suitcase as Vernon Dursley bellowed, "Who is it?"

You know what happens next. They go to the Weasleys' house and everything. This is when Harry goes back to school

"So, any more letters from Sirius?" whispered Hermione at the Gryffindor table the morning after they arrived.

"No, just those two I told you about." Harry was getting worried. Already, weeks had passed and still nothing. He remembered that Dumbledore had changed the subject when he asked him about his godfather. This was it. He was going to find him.

That night, Harry grabbed his trusty invisibility cloak. If no one would answer his questions, he would answer them for himself. He remembered last time, Sirius was in Grimmauld Place. But no, he wouldn't go there now, where his unloyal house elf, Kreacher was.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Ron stared at him. Harry froze, one hand clutching his invisibility cloak, another holding the Marauder's Map. Hermione was behind Ron, her face a mask of shock and annoyance.

"You know very well you can't sneak out at this time," she said snippily.

"Look, I need to find Sirius and see whether or not he's alive or if someone's playing some kind of stupid prank on me.

"Fine. Then we're coming with you. Ron stood, looking impressive, even though he was in his pajamas.

"You two-"

"Ron's right." Hermione folded her arms across her chest. "It's way too dangerous out there, especially for you. Voldemort's still out there somewhere."

Harry looked at his two steadfast friends. "Sure. But if something happens to you, I'll never forgive myself."

"Fine with me," said Ron breezily.

Together, they got under the cloak and snuck out of the common room, taking one last look at home before embarking on their journey.


	4. Behind the Veil

Surprise

**Behind the Veil**

"Are you sure? Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked skeptically.

Harry nodded. He was sure Sirius was in Hogsmeade.

"What? Why don't we check Grimmauld Place first?"

"We just learned how to Apparate. That might not work."

Harry and Ron stared at Hermione in disbelief. "What?" she asked.

"Hermione, you've already Apparated during practice in the castle a hundred times," said Ron seriously. "I doubt that you couldn't Apparate us there now."

"It was only four times and that's a lot farther, you know," said Hermione.

"Whatever," muttered Ron, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, you two." Harry beckoned toward the way where the cave Sirius used to hide in was. The other two followed, still bickering.

"He's not here," said Harry, disheartened. Then he saw a piece of parchment on the ground.

The truth lies within the veil…

"The veil!" Harry softly exclaimed. He then turned to Ron and Hermione. "We need to break into the Ministry of Magic again," he announced. Ron and Hermione stared at him with disbelief.

"Harry! Do you know what you're saying?" asked Hermione. "What if Voldemort comes again?"

"He won't," said Harry confidently. "But I _will_ find Sirius there."

Ron nodded and Hermione finally shut her mouth. "Fine," she sighed. They grabbed her and she turned on the spot.

"Nice job, Hermione!" exclaimed Ron as they saw the fountain of the Ministry of Magic. It was still cracked looking, as if someone had tried to fit the pieces back together, but hadn't succeeded.

"Well, let's go." Harry let Ron lead them to the Department of Mysteries. Inside, they were again surrounded by the many doors. Ron looked around nervously. Harry had a feeling he was looking for the tank of brains.

"Where is the veil?" wondered Harry aloud. One door suddenly flew open. He pulled Ron and Hermione with him. There was the black veil, ruffled by invisible wind. The whispering sounds got closer. _Harry, Harry,_ they seemed to be saying.

"You go see. We'll stand guard," whispered Hermione.

Harry stepped closer. "Sirius?" he whispered.

"Harry," the veil whispered back, "I'm here."

"Sirius! What are you doing! Come back!" Harry almost yelled.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I'm dead."

"What? But those letters- never mind. So how is it over there?" Harry asked.

"Unbelievable," whispered the veil. "Lily and James are here too." Harry heard two voices, bass and soprano, whisper, "Harry." He felt a tear running down his cheek and hurriedly wiped it away. "My godson, you must survive. Make us happy, make us glad we sacrificed for you. We'll always be with you…" The whisper faded away.

"Sirius!" cried Harry, no longer bothering to hide his tears.

"Harry!" Hermione's scream pierced through the air.


	5. Fight

Surprise

**Fight**

"So, baby Potter again," cackled an evil voice. Harry whipped around to see who, though he knew already who it would be. Bellatrix Lestrange was towering over Hermione and Ron, who were wrapped in snake ropes. Harry stared, afraid. If he tried anything, they would probably get killed. "Now, this can be easy. Just come with me and I can bring you to the Dark Lord and everyone will be happy."

"Harry don't!" gasped Hermione.

"Shut up!" Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione and she screamed in pain.

"Hermione!" yelled Ron. He struggled but stopped when the snakes hissed at him, their fangs only inches from his face.

Harry felt a surge of hatred as Bellatrix watched him. "So, baby Potter, I'm guessing you came here to mourn your beloved godfather? Well, he's dead, and no matter if you can hear his voice because he fell behind this veil, he's dead. Because _I _killed him!"

"_Cruciatus_!" shouted Harry. And this time, he really meant it. Bellatrix was lifted off her feet, and writhed in the air, screaming.

Harry hurried to Ron and Hermione. The snake ropes were gone, slithering toward their mistress, who was now in a heap on the floor, breathing hard.

"Let's go!" hissed Harry. Before they got out, they heard Bellatrix scream, "This isn't over yet! The Dark Lord will get you, Potter. I'll make sure of it."

Outside, Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry and turned. They arrived in Hogsmeade breathless and sighed with relief.

"I'm never doing that again," Harry huffed.

"So, did you see Sirius?" asked Hermione. Harry filled her and Ron in. They gasped. "I guess he is dead, then," Harry finished. "But I'm glad I got to talk to him."

"Sorry, mate." Ron patted his back.

They trudged back to Hogwarts. Everyone hadn't missed them, seeing as they had returned during the night. At the Great Hall, Hedwig delivered another letter. Harry pulled out a fine piece of parchment with familiar calligraphy, though he knew it wasn't Sirius's.

_I'm glad you learned your lesson._

Harry looked at the teachers' table and saw Dumbledore's blue eyes fixed on him. He smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"I guess I did learn my lesson," mumbled Harry to himself. He knew now that he shouldn't try pursuing lost causes, but enjoy now. After all, Voldemort was still on the rise, so he should just enjoy this peace filled moment right now, in the school he loved.

Hoped you liked it! I'll be writing more stories once I get more ideas!


End file.
